Campos de fresas
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas felices sobre parejas varias, típicas y raras. Dicen que hay una canción para cada pareja ¿y si todas fuesen de los Beatles? Desafío de Ahiru-san para el foro Proyecto 1-8. Kenyako. Takari. Michi. Joera. Yamakari.
1. Kenyako: And I love her

Este futuro conjunto de viñetas/drabbles surge del reto propuesto por **Ahiru-san** para el foro Proyecto 1-8, cuyas condiciones eran al menos 5 historias de 5 parejas diferentes. Y lo más importante que me ha traído dolores de cabeza, debían ser felices. Espero cumplir.

Sobre las canciones, no son songfics ni es necesario escucharlas, pero las recomiendo.

Como siempre, nada reconocible es mío. Incluidos los Beatles, vaya.

**CAMPOS DE FRESAS**

**Pareja**: KenxMiyako

**Canción:** _And I love her_

Qué contradictorio. Por momentos se sentía en el cielo y al rato quería que le tragase la tierra. No se preguntaba cómo había conseguido arrastrarle hasta aquel gimnasio habilitado para el baile de Navidad. Lo sabía, aunque gastase meses negándoselo. Recordaba decir "sí, me apetece mucho" embobado con su nariz (tenía una fijación con su nariz) y pasarse las siguientes semanas pensando en alguna excusa. Hacer algo juntos sonaba bien, pero ¿y si ella le conocía más allá de la escuela, más allá del grupo de amigos, y descubría que no le gustaba realmente? No quería arriesgarse a perder lo único que tenía. No todavía.

Llegó la canción lenta. Algunos se retiraron. Otros protestaron por esa melodía que sonaba a viejo, pero Ken la encontró agradable. Además, le apetecía bajar el ritmo. Las primeras notas relajaron sus músculos, pero con ello no consiguió otra cosa que activar su mente.

Apenas entendía algo más que el sencillo estribillo. _And I love her_. Y lo decía más de una vez, Ken pensó que la chica de la canción debía de ser una de esas que se sienten feas y creen que nadie quiere bailar con ellas. Pero Miyako no era así, sabía que si él no quería bailar, no era por ella. Había entendido la razón de sus excusas, sin hacer preguntas. Una chica inteligente. No necesitaba decirle lo que todo el mundo decía. Tenía que buscar unas palabras nuevas, o quizás un gesto, mejor algo así, como agarrarla mucho hasta que lo supiese.

Con cada nota estaba más convencido, Miyako no era tan simple como la chica a la que Paul McCartney cantaba. Y, sin embargo, la letra se le había clavado. Ya no le valía que ella lo supiese intuitivamente, igual tenía que hacer como Paul y contárselo a todos. La quiero. La amo.

Cuarenta parejas más les rodeaban. Los ojos de Ken iban de la esquina rota de un azulejo al tirante del vestido de Miyako. Fino y de color verde esmeralda, se resbalaba por su hombro cada diez minutos, como media. Pero no estaba seguro, ya había perdido la cuenta. Luego analizaba las pecas de su cuello. Todas parecidas, ninguna igual a otra. Y así era ella, un conglomerado de cosas diferentes, todas mezcladas, solo podías distinguirlas si estabas lo suficientemente cerca.

No se consideraba una persona celosa, pero estaba seguro de que no podía dejarla cerca de nadie más. Si eso ocurría, otro podría ver todas esas pecas, oler sus caricias, secarle las lágrimas y solo iba a quererla, igual que él lo hacía. No cabía otra posibilidad que hacer eso. Claro que, sería su secreto.

_―_No están tan mal los bailes.

Miyako alzó los hombros despistada, dejando caer el tirante.

_―_Ves, y tú no querías venir. Todo el mundo piensa que baila mal, pero solo unas pocas personas lo hacen horrible.

Ken estaba demasiado ocupado como para compararse con los demás. Solo sabía que no estaba cómodo, por muy fácil que se lo pusiese la música.

_―_¿Te gusta la canción?

_―_Sí _―_contestó Miyako unos segundos después de activar su oído, quería dar una respuesta sincera y lo cierto es que apenas había prestado atención a la música.

Ken quiso traducírsela por encima. Podía hablarle de que le gustaba que nombrase el cielo oscuro y las estrellas, porque cada vez que miraba esos puntos brillantes se acordaba de sus ojos, aunque todavía no había encontrado la relación entre esos dos fenómenos de la naturaleza. Podía explicarle que iba de un chico tan enamorado que necesitaba contárselo a todo el mundo pero, ya con la siguiente canción comenzada, se lo dijo:

_―_Habla de un amor que nunca muere.

Miyako detuvo el balanceo de su cuerpo. Ken la miró a los ojos asustado, sabía que ella esperaba algún discurso romántico de esos que aparecían en las películas que veía abrazada a una almohada (recordaba cómo había llamado insensible a Daisuke por reírse de su confesión).

Entreabrió su boca. Miyako se separó y las manos que minutos antes estaban en su espalda se deslizaron hasta sus muñecas. No, él nunca había sido capaz de ver una de esas películas, tampoco leía novelas, sus padres hacía años que no se dedicaban esas palabras y era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ese tipo de situaciones. Odió su inexperiencia, su torpeza, su timidez. Cualquier cosa que le hiciese ser uno de esos insensibles que tanto odiaba Miyako, simplemente creía que ella iba a estar mejor con otro. Con uno que supiese decir esa clase de discursos.

Pero no podía dejarla escapar.

―Espera ―dijo alzando la voz mientras ella giraba la cara para que no viese sus lágrimas―. No te enfades.

Ella se soltó completamente y le dio la espalda. Ken sostuvo una mano en el aire, esperando cualquier señal que le indicase que podía apoyarla en su hombro.

―No estoy enfadada. No quiero que me veas llorar, eso es todo.

Ken la abrazó bruscamente. Quería que el gesto lo dijera.

Pedirle que no se fuese nunca.

―Te he visto llorar muchas veces.

Confesarle que le daba igual llorar, bailar, o incluso que le insultase como hacía con su amigo, si eso significaba que estaba ahí.

―Nunca de felicidad _―_replicó Miyako alzando el mentón, permitiendo que él siguiese conociendo parte de ese conglomerado único.

**¿Por qué los Beatles? Hay varios motivos, pero el principal es que quería, no,_ necesitaba_ algo que uniese las viñetas.**

**Campos de fresas es la traducción del título de una canción de los Beatles, cómo no. Me gustaba la idea de que las historias formaban un campo… bueno, para ser sincera no es por eso, es que la traducción de "All you need is love" me recordaba a un programa de televisión muy malo.**

**Sobre el Kenyako, es el primero que hago y no sé si os gustará. Cualquier consejo es bienvenido.**

******Ahiru-san**, espero tu veredicto, en cualquier caso ten en cuenta que planeo hacer muchas más, tal vez más de cinco así que todo se puede mejorar.


	2. Takari: Here comes the sun

**CAMPOS DE FRESAS**

**Pareja**: HikarixTakeru

**Canción**: _Here comes the sun_

_Little Darling_ abre las cortinas. Me llama perezoso y se ríe.

_―_¿Pero no te da vergüenza?

Acierto a distinguir sus brazos en jarras. Elevo la mirada y siento su sonrisa.

_―_¿Qué hora es? _―_pregunto frotándome los ojos. _Little Darling _no lo sabe. O no es importante.

_―_Mira que buen día hace.

Me ciega.

_―_No me digas que te vas a pasar todo el fin de semana en cama _―_reprocha.

No se lo digo. No sabe que me he pasado la noche escribiendo. No sabe que intento escribir de noche para que las musas no me roben su tiempo.

El sol no me importa.

_―_Ven _―_sugiero_―. _Quédate un rato conmigo.

_Little Darling_ ríe con mis ocurrencias. Se lo repito mientras le besuqueo el vientre.

_―_Suéltame. Hay cosas que hacer.

_―_¿Cómo qué?

_Little Darling_ se encoge de hombros.

_―_Cosas.

Se hace un ovillo y me besa la oreja. Me cuenta que ha quedado con Miyako.

_―_Dile que tienes que hacer cosas _―_propongo.

Se ríe. Me gusta cuando eso pasa.

_―_Sabes que no voy a hacer eso.

Cada día es más feliz, dice que yo tengo la culpa. Tararea esa canción mientras prepara el desayuno. Nunca me quiere explicar qué tiene de especial la letra. Me pide que no la llame _Little Darling_, pero se ríe cuando lo hago.

Es raro recordar los tiempos en los que no conocía esa melodía. Es difícil hacer memoria, parece que ya han pasado años desde la primera vez que despertamos juntos.

Lo que más me gusta de _Little Darling_ es que ya no sabe llorar.

_―_Puedes venir, si quieres. Pero cámbiate rápido.

Me miro a los pies despistado. Los calcetines desparejados. La camiseta manchada. El pantalón con agujeros. El pelo desordenado.

_―_No, ve sola. Tenéis cosas de las que hablar. Yo… intentaré acabar una historia a la que le estoy dando vueltas.

_Little Darling_ alza una ceja.

_―_¿Salgo yo? De un modo no planeado ¿quizás?

_―_Serás acaparadora. Tú ya tienes las canciones.

_―_Pero todavía no tengo un cuento _―_se queja acariciando mis hombros.

Le digo que está bien. Me besa. Me recuerda que me quiere. Cómo si lo fuese a olvidar.

Intentaré escribirle el cuento a _Little Darling_. Una historia en la que el sol desaparece y ella se convierte en la única luz de la tierra, pero es tan poderosa y la gente se ciega tanto que le pide al hombre más elegante del mundo que deje de plancharse la ropa. Luego, como todavía no es suficiente, le pide que despareje los calcetines, que no se peine, que se olvide de los dientes. Le dice que se levante tarde siempre, que coma con las manos. Cualquier cosa para dejar de amarle y brillar un poco menos. Pero el secreto del hombre más elegante no está en su aspecto, nadie sabe dónde se encuentra y la gente se desquicia tratando de averiguar por qué sigue brillando tanto. No todo el mundo aprecia esa cualidad.

Cuando _Little Darling_ duerme, el hombre más elegante del mundo le dice que para él siempre fue la única luz posible. No le importa cegarse.

_Little Darling_ canta a todas horas. _Fue un largo y frío invierno pero viene el sol._ Creo que reinventa la letra según le convenga. Y yo opino que es genial, que no importa que nunca le pueda escribir un cuento decente –uno que alguien más entienda– ni que cada vez me ajuste menos a esa descripción escrita hace mucho, oculta bajo sus libros de la universidad: el hombre más elegante del mundo. _Little Darling_ y sus ocurrencias.

Claro que, es un secreto. Cuando _Little Darling_ vuelva le diré que todavía no escribí sobre ella. Tal vez así me lo vuelva a pedir.

**Reconozco que con esta viñeta hice trampa. Sí... todo viene de un viejo diálogo eliminado de otro fic que no mencionaré. ¿Soy muy tramposa? Estaba revisando la discografía y no sé, al escuchar esa canción me vino a la mente esa escena.**

**_Por qué los Beatles (parte II): Como dije en el foro, vivo en una ciudad gris con un uniforme gris, pero en la que este grupo sigue vivo y cuando se escucha no puedo evitar fijarme en que la gente sonríe más._**

**Ahiru-san, espero que me acercase un poco más a tu petición.**

**Gracias por apoyarme en este reto, tan necesario para desconectar de mis habituales argumentos.**


	3. Michi: Come together

**CAMPOS DE FRESAS**

**Pareja**: TaichixMimi

**Canción**: Come together

Su costumbre de robarle las camisetas le desespera. En varios sentidos.

Mimi lo sabe (y le gusta).

―Esa era la última limpia.

Ella ríe.

―Mira guapo, no tengo la culpa de que olvides poner la lavadora.

Pues no.

―Ponte una camisa ―sugiere.

Taichi frunce el ceño ¿Botones? No gracias.

―Estás _tan guapo_ con camisa ―alaba acariciando sus hombros. Taichi le agarra una mano. Mimi se pone de puntillas y lleva la que le queda libre hasta su cabeza.

Taichi resopla, sabe lo que vendrá a continuación.

―Olvídalo. No pienso cortarme el pelo ―anuncia tratando de librarse. Mimi fuerza su sonrisa.

―A mí me gusta ―dice ella asintiendo con velocidad. Coge un mechón entre sus dedos y lo estira hasta sus mejillas―. Vaya, sí que ha crecido.

Taichi se acerca al espejo.

―Está bien ―opina Mimi―. Bueno,_ ahora que lo dices_, sí que está bastante largo.

Le deja solo con su imagen. Tai intenta recordar en qué momento ha dicho algo.

―El martes hacen descuento en una peluquería que hay cerca de mi casa. Luego, si quieres, puedes comer conmigo.

Taichi asiente ensimismado con su reflejo. No puede creer cómo ha crecido tanto su cabello de un día para otro.

Mimi se pasea con ese improvisado vestido y los calcetines por la rodilla. El suelo está frío y además es sexy, o así lo siente.

Es mucho mejor que los pantalones ceñidos que llevaba el día que Taichi dejó de verla como la princesa del grupo.

Casualidades. Unos tragos de más, un karaoke, una noche calurosa. Una chica preciosa cantando a gritos esa canción: _Come together._

Decía ven aquí ―o algo así le explicó― y le señalaba. Movía sus caderas y el pelo largo las rozaba. Nunca había visto nada que le atrayese tanto.

―No esperaba encontrarme contigo ―le dijo Mimi cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca―. Otra vez.

―No.

―Si no te conociese, diría que me sigues.

―Unos del trabajo querían venir ―explicó Taichi señalando al fondo.

―Espero que te haya gustado.

Quería invitarla a algo, pero se detuvo.

―Ahora cantas diferente, princesa.

―Es porque no soy la princesa de nadie.

Taichi le contó que recordaba esa canción, pero no sabía dónde la había escuchado ¿Los Beatles? No, princesa, ¿cómo va a ser de los Beatles? Ellos escribían canciones de amor bien tontas.

Pero Mimi lo supo inmediatamente.

―Nunca te has enamorado ¿verdad?

―Algunas noches ―contestó dispuesto a demostrarle cómo era.

Primero fueron algunas noches, luego una costumbre de fin de semana. Pronto comenzaron a verse por las tardes. A veces, Taichi se sorprende ojeando inmobiliarias.

Taichi no sabe por qué le gusta la idea de tener sexo con esa canción acompañándoles. No se considera uno de esos que necesitan un ambiente especial, una cena o una conversación siquiera. Considera que sus estímulos son sobre todo táctiles. Visuales, como mucho.

Mimi y sus calcetines por la rodilla, su camiseta a ras de piernas. Su aire inocente, oculto aquella noche.

Taichi piensa que en el fondo no existe, pero le gusta verla jugar y creer que se equivoca.

Mimi y sus travesuras. Sus sonrisas manipuladoras. Sus indirectas musicales.

Sube el volumen. La cadera a un lado, luego al otro, la cabeza bien alta. Canta la canción que ha acabado relacionada con un amor, improvisa un karaoke. Ambos saben el final.

**La escribí de muchos modos distintos y esto ha sido lo único que no me daba pena. Sé que no es tierna, no tipo el Takari anterior. Sigo manteniendo que publicaré más de 5 (siempre que no me den pena). Otras cumplirán los requisitos mejor, pero tocaba poner esta, ya explicaré por qué.**

_**Por qué los Beatles (parte III): mejor preguntárselo a todos los que han versionado Come together.**_


	4. Joera: I am the walrus

**CAMPOS DE FRESAS**

**Pareja**: SoraxJoe

**Canción:** _I am the walrus (Soy la morsa)_

―Morsa ¿Por qué una morsa?

Sora se encogió de hombros.

―Por variar, yo qué sé. Por nada en absoluto. Fue el primer animal que se me ocurrió. Vamos, solo es un estúpido juego. Yamato ha dicho lobo y yo morsa. No me parece algo tan raro.

―Está bien ―dijo Taichi conforme y escribió "morsa" bajo el nombre de Sora― ¿Y tú, Joe?

Joe leyó la palabra para asegurarse. Morsa. No podía ser una casualidad. Llevaba un tiempo convencido de que Sora escondía algo y él tenía que ver con ello. A veces la pillaba mirándolo y ella se sobresaltaba. Podían estar en silencio, o decir algo sin nada de gracia, que ella no aguantaba la risa. No solo eso, también insistía más que el resto de sus amigos para que apartase los estudios un rato. Y además, lo que faltaba, le robaba a su animal ¿Simples coincidencias? Joe no lo creía.

Joe tenía que ser la morsa. Era demasiado obvio que Sora tenía que haber dicho pájaro y él morsa.

―¿Joe?

―¡Yo soy la morsa! ―exclamó Joe―. Tú no puedes ser la morsa.

Sora le mostró una sonrisa burlona.

―Joe, es un juego ―recordó Koushiro―. Di un animal de una vez y empezamos.

Joe se acomodó las gafas censurando su propia rabieta y le dio la razón a su amigo.

―Seré pájaro, entonces ―dijo jurándose que la próxima vez sería más rápido escogiendo pseudónimo.

No es que le importase demasiado no poder ser la morsa. Es que no podía entender los motivos de ese robo de identidad.

Siguió pensando en ello días después. Incluso a veces se despistaba en clase hasta el punto de necesitar pedir a un compañero los apuntes.

¿Por qué trataba de fastidiarle? Y lo más importante ¿por qué había funcionado? Sería… no, no podía ser ¿Sería que le gustaba? La idea germinó y ya no pudo creer algo diferente.

Lo que Joe no conocía era hasta dónde llegaba el amor de Sora por ese animal. Se había comprado una camiseta con una morsa estampada y hasta se entretenía dibujándolas vestidas de traje cogiendo moreno bajo la lluvia, como decía su canción favorita, aunque no tuviera ningún sentido.

Lo que Joe tampoco sabía es que la morsa significaba para ella muchas más cosas que un animal. Significaba hacer las cosas porque sí, simplemente porque quería hacerlas. Significaba reírse de todo. Ampliar su campo de visión, y si Joe le gustaba ¡qué más daba! Pues era así y qué si no sabía explicar por qué. Qué bueno era permitirse ese tipo de caprichos.

Había aprendido a distinguir sus verdaderos deseos. Veía a Joe, enfrascado en memorizar las frases tal cual las decía un señor con traje, sin disfrutarlo siquiera. Tenía tantas ganas de que rompiese con su modo de vida, tantas ganas de que encontrara placer en lo improvisado y absurdo.

Si ella lo había conseguido él también podía. Llamó al timbre de su amigo con decisión. Llevaba a la morsa en su camiseta.

―Solo era para saber si estabas bien ―le dijo.

―Lo estoy.

―Es que hace semanas que no tenemos noticias tuyas.

―Siento preocuparte.

―No creo que estés bien ―insistió la chica.

―Es lo de siempre. Me esfuerzo demasiado.

Sora asintió mordiéndose el labio.

―Ya sabes lo que pienso de eso.

Joe sonrió nervioso.

―No te preocupes, en serio. Pero aprecio que hayas venido.

Sora se rio. Tanta formalidad solo le provocaba risa. No había por qué esconderlo.

―Deberías salir más a menudo, Joe. Lo paso muy bien cuando tú estás. Te dejaré ser la morsa.

―No es necesario, pero gracias.

Sora se sentó en el escalón del portal notando cómo la despedida se aproximaba. Joe la imitó. Ella no disimuló su sonrisa, lo había conseguido. Se sentía bien.

―Sabes que a veces una persona hace cosas sin sentido solo para ver si lo tiene ―dijo Sora.

Joe se repitió esa frase.

―No te entiendo.

Sora apoyó una mano en su hombro, le parecía divertido que no la entendiera.

―No sé si te acuerdas. Hace tiempo me preguntaste por qué me vestía diferente. Pues igual no hay ningún motivo, me apeteció y punto. No tenía importancia alguna. Que otros preguntaran por ello fue lo que se la dio. Así que, no sé, si tú estás bien estudiando yo también estoy bien por ti. Solo tendrás que aguantar que trate de asegurarme.

Joe se frotó el rostro con las manos sintiéndose imbécil. Era obvio que Sora no sentía nada por él, ¿cómo había podido creer algo así? Todo tenía una explicación. Si se preocupaba por él era por su personalidad, si le miraba más que a los otros era porque casi nunca le veía, si se reía era porque todo el mundo se reía con su simple presencia. Detestaba su comicidad inherente.

―¿Qué te pasa? Joe, te juro que me asustas cuando te pones así.

―No es nada.

―¿Seguro? ¿Es por algo que dije?

―Llegué a pensar… es estúpido. Y me acabo de dar cuenta. La morsa, no sé, pensé que querías fastidiarme con ello. Hasta creí que te gustaba.

Joe se quitó las gafas y las limpió con la camiseta.

―Joe, me gusta la morsa. Es demasiado obvio que me gusta.

―Lo sé, es evidente ―dijo Joe señalando el dibujo.

―Joe, tú eres la morsa.

**Empiezo diciendo que esta viñeta tiene cosas que me gustan y otras que no. Llevaba un mes con ella subida como documento sin decidirme. **

**Umm entiendo si no gusta, pero tenía que subirla igualmente por cosas que no voy a explicar, no quiero que me llaméis al psiquiátrico. Espero que las siguientes sean mejores.**


	5. Yamakari: Across the Universe

**CAMPOS DE FRESAS**

**Pareja**: HikarixYamato

**Canción**: _Across the Universe_

Hikari le pide una canción.

Yamato la secuestra bajo las sábanas. Ella levanta el cuello y se escapa. Solo para demostrarle que puede hacerlo, que hace lo que quiere. Cuando lo ha hecho, vuelve a cubrir su cabeza y se ríe.

Los besos están bien, las caricias acompañan, el tiempo no existe. Las palabras se convierten en una melodía agradable sin más pretensión que dorar sus oídos.

Pueden prescindir de todo ello. De las ropas, de comer, de dormir, del sonido, de recuerdos.

Yamato cree que se ha vuelto loco, pero tiene que decírselo.

―Podría quedarme así para siempre.

Debe ser el infinito.

Yamato no puede regalarle letras. Ninguna está a la altura, o casi.

La lleva a la ventana, a darle su canción. A enseñarle lo único que puede compararse a lo que siente.

El Universo.

―Ahí tienes tu canción, la NASA la transmitió a la estrella Polaris, a 431 años luz de la Tierra.

Hikari mira el cielo oscuro, los puntos de luz lejanos, pensando que 431 años sigue siendo muy poco. Besa a Yamato en el hombro.

―Polaris puede quedarse con mi canción.

**CieloCriss, aquí tienes a Across the Universe :)**

**Ahiru, no me digas que este drabble no es tierno porque sudé glucosa para escribirlo jajaja Me he levantado de un romántico hoy...**

_**Por qué los Beatles (parte V): La primera vez que escuché Across the Universe fue en un autobús, y me pareció maravillosa, me olvidé totalmente de donde estaba. Os parecerá exagerado, pero es uno de mis mejores recuerdos.**_

_**Por qué los Beatles (parte IV, sí, se me olvidó ponerlo en el anterior): Porque la gente sigue dándole vueltas a quién era la morsa. Qué mejor que buscar sentido a lo que no lo tiene.**_


End file.
